


Погружение

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Case Fic, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: «Карасуно» получает заказ на извлечение информации из сна и приглашает к сотрудничеству имитатора-аутсорсера Куроо





	Погружение

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг и вдохновение спасибо MsFluffy, Сирша, Kariz_Za <3

_Мы выбираем друг друга не случайно._  
Мы встречаем только тех, кто уже  
существует в нашем подсознании.  
Зигмунд Фрейд

Из-за двери доносились взрывы смеха и громкие голоса. Среди них Кей различил один, заставивший остановиться на пару секунд, чтобы прогнать с лица смятение. Потом потянул за ручку.

Куроо сидел, небрежно развалившись в кресле напротив Савамуры, и что-то рассказывал ему и Энношите. Когда Савамура перевел взгляд на дверь офиса, Куроо замолчал и нарочито медленно, как показалось Кею, будто бы нехотя развернулся, позволяя рассмотреть себя целиком — от дорогих ботинок и шелковых носков до ручки, которую он привычно крутил в беспокойных пальцах, и кончиков невыносимых, непокорных, нелепых волос. Кей почти услышал звук зума в воображаемой камере, отснявшей сперва общий план офиса, потом средний — одного Куроо, а следом сделавшей несколько крупных. Причем Куроо тоже наверняка его слышал, потому что, едва в голове перестали раздаваться щелчки фото-затвора, жизнерадостно протянул:

— О, Цукки, привет! Кажется, в этот раз нам придется очень плотно сотрудничать?

От голоса и насмешливого взгляда исподлобья внутри что-то ойкнуло и завозилось, не находя себе места.

— Добрый день, Куроо-сан. — Кланяясь, Кей скользнул глазами по лицам шефа и его зама, пытаясь убедиться, что очередная двусмысленность в словах Куроо ему не померещилась, но без особого успеха. — Рад, что вы нашли в своем плотном графике время для сотрудничества.

— Цукки, детка, оставь это «сан» для более интимной обстановки, ужасно отвлекает. И — никаких проблем, в любое время. Я примчался, едва получил письмо.

И снова никто не обратил внимания. Савамура показывал Энношите разложенные на столе бумаги, тот сосредоточенно хмурился, вчитываясь. Кей прошел к своему столу, надеясь на несколько минут покоя, прежде чем ему предложат принять участие в обсуждении. 

Собственно, учитывая, что идея пригласить Куроо в качестве имитатора принадлежала самому Кею, он уже давно смирился и сдался на милость судьбе. Но вот сейчас, наблюдая, как непринужденно Куроо покачивается в офисном кресле и задает вопросы по предстоящему делу, думал: а так ли уж нужна в предстоящем погружении еще одна фигура, или на этот раз Кей пошел на поводу у чувств?

Он отвел глаза от того, как Куроо хохочет над собственной шуткой — запрокидывая голову и открывая шею с проступающими жилами — и снова стал перебирать возможные схемы. Достал чистый лист, сделал несколько новых набросков. Имитатор вписывался идеально, сокращая расчетное время и экономя усилия; Савамура даже не усомнился в необходимости приглашения Куроо. Так зачем Кей сейчас, задним числом, снова перепроверял свои расчеты?

Четыре дня назад к ним обратились специалисты Агентства финансовых услуг с вопросом, в котором не представлялось возможным разобраться без использования такой сомнительной с точки зрения законности процедуры, как извлечение. 

В одной из брокерских контор был выявлен случай инсайдерской торговли. Компания немедленно предъявила виновницу, девушку, которая провела сделку с использованием инсайдерской информации. Та отказалась признавать вину, заявив, что действовала в соответствии с указаниями, полученными от технических аналитиков. Доказательств не было, на сделку идти она не желала, брокерская компания обратилась за помощью к своим юристам, и Министерство финансов оказалось в весьма неловком положении. Регулирование рынка ценных бумаг правительством и так вызывало нервную реакцию у брокеров. Сейчас же скандал грозил не просто большими разборками в средствах массовой информации, но и выходом на международный уровень и изменениями в финансовом законодательстве.

Насколько было известно Кею, Агентство даже задействовало личные связи: с Савамурой встречалась бывшая однокашница, Шимизу Киёко. И тот, конечно же, не стал отказываться от дела, пообещал помочь и поручил Кею составить план действий.

Через пару дней, просмотрев и прослушав записи допросов и собеседований, Кей решил, что если привлечь к делу имитатора, то вполне возможно ограничиться всего парой-тройкой погружений. И вот теперь Куроо Тецуро, «человек многих талантов», как при первой встрече представил его Савамура, сидел в офисе Карасуно, традиционно ироничный и пижонистый, и что-то выговаривал шефу своим поставленным актерским голосом, растягивая одни гласные и коротко выдыхая другие. Кей на секунду зажмурился, чувствуя, как от этих придыханий волоски на загривке встают дыбом.

Так было с самого начала. Стоило Куроо появиться здесь год назад, как все в жизни Кея встало с ног на голову. Нельзя сказать, что выбранная профессия гарантировала спокойный и размеренный образ жизни, но он уже привык просчитывать связанные с ней риски и контролировать возможные чрезвычайные ситуации. Куроо же был ходячей чрезвычайной ситуацией, которая контролю не поддавалась.

Кей убеждал себя, что не сталкивайся они время от времени по работе, через пару месяцев Куроо превратился бы в воспоминание, опускаясь все глубже и глубже, растворился среди множества других проекций. Потому что хотя и родился в Токио, почти не появлялся здесь. Вчера он был в Киото, неделю назад — в Риме, а через месяц мог гонять на волнах где-нибудь в Австралии. Не то чтобы Кей следил за его перемещениями, просто тот всегда с удовольствием рассказывал, где успел побывать в реальности, пока Карасуно неделями и месяцами валяется на кушетках во сне, воруя чужие идеи и интеллектуальную собственность и тем зарабатывая на хлеб. Впрочем, Кей подозревал, что и сам Куроо занимается не совсем законным бизнесом — то ли с антиквариатом, то ли с предметами искусства. Он слишком много знал и слишком легко перевоплощался, чтобы быть обычным удачливым игроком на бирже, каким пытался казаться. Он определенно был игроком, но рисковал не только деньгами.

Можно было раздражаться на его — явно показное, но какое-то ужасно естественное — легкомыслие, огрызаться на двусмысленности и пошлые намеки, презирать театральный пафос и любовь к эффектам. Но не было сил закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши и спрятаться от всего этого. Поэтому Кей предсказуемо раздражался, смущался, досадовал, иронизировал, временами почти ненавидел его, но в итоге обнаружил, что не сводит с Куроо глаз. 

А вот теперь еще и сам предложил включить его в проект. 

И сейчас, пока никто, казалось, не обращал на него внимания, Кей, почти приоткрыв рот, слушал небрежный токийский выговор, периодически машинально добавлял детали в разработку дела и пытался осознать, что обратного пути уже нет.

— Цукишима, присоединишься? — позвал Савамура, собирая в стопку разложенные на столе документы, которые они обсуждали с Куроо. 

Кей мысленно на секунду прикрыл глаза, сделал медленный выдох и, подхватив бумаги, переместился к столу шефа. 

— Итак, смотри, — Савамура подался вперед, рассматривая то, над чем работал Кей, и раскладывая перед Куроо фотографии. — Есть брокерская компания «Денцу Секьюритиз», которая, вполне вероятно, занимается инсайдерской торговлей, есть бывшая работница этой компании, Хияма Манами, которая прокололась и не хочет раскрывать своих источников, и есть государственное агентство, которое должно кого-то привлечь к ответственности, причем так, чтобы и волки были сыты, и овцы целы. Нам необходима информация, которая позволит вывести виновных на чистую воду.

— И кто, по-твоему, здесь виновный? — спросил Куроо, всматриваясь в лица на фото.

— Мне кажется, девушка просто оказалась не в то время не в том месте. Я видел запись ее беседы с юристами Агентства финансовых услуг, она выглядит невиновной. Риски для нее гораздо выше прибыли, которую она могла получить.

— И каковы проценты?

— Десять миллионов йен.

Выдержав паузу, Куроо скептически поднял бровь.

— Савамура, то, что тебе плетет девушка, не всегда правда. А что на другой чаше весов?

— Выплата штрафа в размере прибыли от сделки — поверь мне, сумма для нее неподъемная, — либо семь лет тюрьмы. 

— Слушайте, десять миллионов — весьма солидное вознаграждение за риск. Цукки, ты-то что обо всем этом думаешь?

Кей пожал плечами.

— Риски пропорциональны для всех участников: если выяснится, что «Денцу Секьюритиз» нарушали законодательство, последствия для них будут фатальны. Поэтому их юристы будут всеми силами стараться переложить вину на Хияму. В их масштабах это — наименьшее из зол. 

— То есть подозреваемых у тебя нет? Ты же понимаешь, что чем ближе мы подойдем к нужному человеку здесь, тем проще будет добыть информацию во сне.

Кей склонил голову к плечу и не удержался от улыбки.

— Поэтому мы и обратились за помощью к вам, Куроо-сан. Завтра у вас будет возможность познакомиться с фигурантами дела лично.

Куроо удовлетворенно хмыкнул и погрузился в чтение профайлов, периодически задавая Савамуре и Кею уточняющие вопросы. Энношите позвонили, и он вышел из кабинета, чтобы не мешать. Объясняя Куроо план помещений в «Денцу Секьюритиз» и кто где работает, Кей наклонился над столом, практически нависая над Куроо, и они то и дело сталкивались руками, когда пытались привлечь внимание Савамуры и друг друга к каким-то деталям.

Кей бездумно вдыхал диковатый экзотический аромат парфюма Куроо, и ему казалось, из-под безупречно-белой рубашки то и дело проглядывают края разноцветных татуировок. До слабости в руках хотелось, оттянув воротничок, заглянуть под него, поймать навязчивую иллюзию за хвост. То, что это именно иллюзия, Кею было прекрасно известно: при всей своей показушности и нон-конформизме Куроо не увлекался ни татуировками, ни пирсингом. На всем его теле не было и следа чернил. Три месяца назад, во всяком случае. И Кей с нетерпением ждал вечера, чтобы понять, изменилось ли что-нибудь. 

 

Он уже сидел в кресле с книгой и бокалом виски, когда раздался сигнал домофона. Не спрашивая, Кей впустил посетителя в дом, открыл дверь в квартиру и хотел вернуться на место, но передумал и свернул к бару. К тому моменту, как в проеме появился Куроо, Кей наливал ред стаг на кубики льда. 

— Ммм, приятно, когда тебя ждут, — протянул Куроо, принимая бокал. Он не переоделся — тот же костюм, та же белая рубашка без галстука, тот же странный парфюм, заставляющий принюхиваться в попытке разложить аромат на составляющие. Только теперь к нему примешивался явственный запах табака и какого-то алкоголя — вероятно, пива, потому что Савамура предпочитал пиво. — И помнят, что ты любишь. 

— Тебе не понравился номер в гостинице? — Кей прошел за своим виски и остановился у столика.

— Нет. Там как-то пусто… неуютно… и тебя нет. — Куроо отпил бурбон, подошел и опустился в кресло, где до его прихода сидел Кей. Запрокинул голову на спинку и уставился немигающим взглядом из-под полуопущенных век. В горле пересохло, и Кей нарочито медленно осушил свой бокал, чувствуя, как начинают гореть скулы и шея. 

— Неужели в баре не нашлось подходящей компании? 

— А ты всерьез думал, что я буду искать компанию в баре, когда здесь ты, детка? — Куроо взял Кея за руку и настойчиво потянул на себя. Кей закатил глаза от «детки», но сопротивляться не было особого желания: после встречи в офисе, после всех переглядок и якобы случайных прикосновений Кей знал, чем закончится день. Тем же, чем заканчивался любой визит Куроо в Карасуно за последний год. 

Целоваться с Куроо было головокружительно хорошо — пробовать на вкус, вести кончиком языка по ровным зубам, чувствовать, как властно и жадно вторгается в рот его язык. Пальцы Кея тут же запутались в густоте жестких, пружинящих под прикосновениями волос, прошлись по шее, прислушиваясь, как разгоняется пульс.

Кей снова ощущал аромат туалетной воды Куроо и думал, что тот никогда не пользуется парфюмерией лишь для собственного удовольствия. Конечно, всем извлекателям было хорошо известно о связях между памятью, эмоциями и запахами, и на работе все старались пахнуть максимально нейтрально. Подсознание стимулируется эмоциями, нельзя было рисковать, оставляя в чужой памяти долгоиграющий след. Но Куроо менял парфюмы, как роли и маски, которые надевал при погружении. Готовясь работать с объектом, он порой намеренно оставлял в реальности метку, которая позволяла легче манипулировать человеком при погружении.

Куроо уже вовсю шарил ладонью под футболкой, гладил живот и ребра, пощипывал соски, заставляя Кея вздрагивать. Другую руку сунул за мягкий пояс домашних штанов, под белье, жадно прихватывая и тиская ягодицы. Кей выгнулся и застонал, цепляясь за плечи Куроо.

— Я ждал этого момента с тех пор, как получил письмо от Савамуры, — глухо бормотал Куроо, покусывая Кею ключицы и шею. — Знал, что ты найдешь предлог…

— Все-то ты знаешь, — усмехнулся Кей, немного отстраняясь и делая попытку выбраться из кресла. — Может, тогда просветишь, почему до сих пор одет?

Распластать Куроо на кровати, чтобы избавить наконец от надоевшего за день костюма, было одновременно и хорошей и плохой идеей. Нужно было восстановить контроль над ситуацией и взять себя в руки, но больше всего сейчас хотелось взять в руки Куроо — до дрожи в пальцах. И тот это наверняка заметил, но комментировать не стал: по тому, как крепко у него стояло, как беспорядочно он комкал в руках простыни, было понятно, что Кей тут не единственный соскучившийся. 

Кей не стал затягивать прелюдию: отбросив одежду, тут же взял смазку и кинул Куроо презерватив. Предвкушая этот визит, он успел подготовиться, и сейчас два пальца скользнули внутрь без усилий, даже холодный гель не вызвал дискомфорта, скорее послужил предвестником долгожданной разрядки. Смотреть и дальше, как Куроо трогает свой член, раскатывая резинку и нанося смазку, все равно было невыносимо, и Кей тут же подался ближе, начал, медленно раскачиваясь, опускаться на Куроо. Тот на миг перестал дышать — мышцы на животе и груди проступили красивым рельефом, пальцы до боли сжались на бедрах Кея — потом расслабился и стал смотреть, поблескивая темнотой из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Так хочешь меня, Цукки?.. 

— О, замолчи, пожалуйста.

Кею было все равно, что там думал себе Куроо. Он просто двигался, изгибаясь, мерно опускался и поднимался, стремясь прочувствовать каждую секунду этой маленькой вечности. Хотелось замереть вот так, остановить время, зависнуть, как в янтаре, всем телом ощущая Куроо — теплом гладкой кожи под руками, долгожданным, тугим жаром внутри, мурашками от внимательного, жадного взгляда. Но долго наслаждаться моментом ему не позволили. 

— Детка, я готов любоваться тобой бесконечно, но сейчас так хочу тебя трахнуть, что не до эстетики. — Куроо подхватил Кея под зад и начал сам насаживать его на себя, вниз-вверх по всей длине. Кея затрясло, все нервные окончания обожгло, и теперь они посылали какие-то беспорядочные сигналы, которые мозг не успевал обрабатывать. Кей пытался удержать движение, цеплялся за постель и руки Куроо, но все было бесполезно — тот продолжал двигать им в своем темпе, и Кея выгибало и выламывало от ощущений, которых было слишком много. 

Куроо что-то шептал и рычал, требовал, чтобы Кей перестал сдерживаться, и он совершенно не понимал, о чем тот говорит. Ему казалось, что все мышцы в теле сошли с ума, что лицо превратилось в бесформенную, искривленную маску от того, как он закусывал губы и закрывался руками, но все равно не мог удержать стонов, а потом и криков. И было уже неважно, у кого контроль, кто сверху или снизу, или как это выглядело со стороны, только бы не заканчивалось.

А когда казалось, что сердце уже не выдержит, мозг перегружен и готов отключиться, Кея вдруг рывком перевернули, поставив на колени и прижав плечи к постели. Сил сопротивляться не было, да и желания — тоже. Ноги разъезжались, горло саднило, и пот заливал глаза. Но когда Куроо резко вошел сразу до самого основания и начал толкаться рвано и сильно в разных направлениях, Кей взвыл, не слыша собственного голоса за звуком рвущейся в зубах простыни, и кончил, теряя всякое представление о реальности и ощущениях. Была лишь темнота и огненные круги перед глазами, но не было ни кровати, ни опоры, ни верха, ни низа, только благословенная, бездумная пустота, в которой можно было без сожалений потерять себя. 

Потом вернулось чувство гравитации, давившее сверху увесистым грузом рослого мужчины, и Кей пожалел, что очнулся. В горле было так сухо, что даже сглотнуть не получалось, под животом, наоборот, все намокло, холодя бока. Он неуверенно подвигал плечом. Куроо глубоко вздохнул, на секунду сильнее вдавив Кея в матрас, и сполз с него на бок; немного повертелся, но еще до того, как Кей успел хотя бы приподняться, обнял снова и подтянул к себе, прижимая к животу и груди. 

— Куроо, — вместо имени из горла вырвался какой-то сип, пришлось откашляться. — Куроо, нам надо в душ…

— К черту душ, — у того голос звучал не лучше. — Я тебя не выпущу никуда до утра. Отметим долгожданную встречу.

— Долгожданную? — попытался хмыкнуть Кей.

— Конечно. Думаешь, я не заметил, что бутылка ред стаг — та же самая, что я купил три месяца назад, и кроме меня из нее никто не пил? Не верю, что гости отказались бы от хорошего бурбона. Значит, либо у тебя никого не было, либо ты берег ее для меня. А по тому, какими голодными глазами ты смотрел на меня в офисе, я делаю вывод, что никого не было.

Кей застыл, а только начавшую остывать кожу снова окатило жаром — от глупой детской досады: Куроо хватило одного взгляда вскользь, чтобы все про него узнать. Тот, словно почувствовав что-то, зарылся лицом в затылок Кею, прихватил губами загривок.

— Спасибо, Цукки. — Кей, тихо рыкнув, толкнулся, двинув Куроо локтем, но его тут же с хрипловатым смехом снова упаковали в кокон рук и ног. — Не злись, малыш. Я правда рад, что ты вызвал меня в Токио.

 

Утром они первым делом зашли в гостиницу к Куроо, чтобы тот переоделся. По пути подхватили кофе, и Кей объяснил, что им под видом юристов Агентства финансовых услуг предстоит встретиться сначала с Хиямой, потом с руководством «Денцу Секьюритиз». Те, вероятно, пригласят на встречу собственных адвокатов. Таким образом, у Куроо будет возможность осмотреться и понаблюдать за поведением нужных людей. 

— Но ведь встреча в присутствии юристов с представителями закона — не самая естественная обстановка, не находишь? — спросил Куроо, рассматривая костюмы в шкафу.

— Думаю, для наших целей это несущественно. У нас будет возможность посмотреть, как работают брокеры, как они будут реагировать на начальство и госинспекцию в нашем лице. При твоих талантах, уверен, ты быстро сориентируешься, в каком направлении двигаться дальше.

— Насколько «Денцу Секьюритиз» доверяет своим юристам? 

— Это пока самое сложное во всей схеме взаимоотношений. Учитывая требования, которые предъявляются трейдерам, и разного рода подписки и отчетности, сами руководители «Денцу» вряд ли будут пользоваться очевидным доступом к инсайдерским данным. Неважно, от кого Хияма получила запрос на проведение сделки, эта информация поступила в «Денцу» извне. И проще всего доступ к таким данным организовать именно через адвокатов. 

— Компания, на чьих акциях они наварились, входит в число клиентов их юрфирмы? 

— Нет, конечно. Это было бы слишком очевидно, наше вмешательство не потребовалось бы. 

— Хорошо, я понял. Будем действовать по обстановке. — Куроо подошел ближе и медленно повернулся, давая Кею, стоявшему у окна, возможность оценить выбор одежды. Опрятно, аккуратно, без броских деталей и дорогих аксессуаров, как и должен выглядеть сотрудник госаппарата. Это было почти невероятно, но даже тонкий запах шампуня и геля, сопровождавший Куроо после душа, растаял и стерся, уступив место чему-то совершенно нейтральному — отглаженной рубашки, какой-то едва уловимой отдушки для одежды. 

Кей удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Знаешь, что самое приятное в твоих комплиментах? Ты никогда не врешь.

— Я не…

— «При твоих талантах, уверен, ты быстро сориентируешься», — повторил Куроо, в точности копируя интонацию Кея. Тот нахмурился и сделал большой глоток остывшего кофе.

— Это был не комплимент.

— Вот именно поэтому, — улыбнулся Куроо.

 

Встреча с Хиямой Манами состоялась у нее дома, поскольку до суда девушка находилась под домашним арестом. Пока добирались, Кей еще раз напомнил Куроо уже известную Агентству информацию: Хияма рассказывала, что пошла работать на биржу, чтобы помочь родителям. Те всю жизнь преподавали, много работали, но отцу пришлось уйти на пенсию раньше срока по состоянию здоровья. Сделка привлекла внимание Агентства своей огромной суммой — одиннадцать миллионов долларов; Хияма приобрела акции одной из фармацевтических компаний, новый препарат которой ждал одобрения минздрава, а через час, когда препарат был одобрен и информация — официально подтверждена, стоимость акций взлетела под потолок. 

— Так вы утверждаете, что купили эти акции по распоряжению своих работодателей, Хияма-сан? — Куроо сидел на стуле ровно, без обычной своей вальяжности, вопросы задавал спокойно и безэмоционально. Кей в очередной раз удивлялся этим переменам. Куроо даже не нужно было погружаться в сон, чтобы почти моментально стать другим человеком. 

— Простите, не совсем. Вы же знакомы с тем, как мы работаем. — Хияма стиснула руки на коленях, явно нервничая, и оглянулась на своего адвоката. Тот вообще, казалось, слился с окружающей обстановкой; Кею стоило некоторых усилий помнить о его присутствии. — Технические аналитики выдают прогноз, который печатается на биржевых бюллетенях. Мы работаем по этим бюллетеням, а в конце дня возвращаем их. 

— Прошу прощения, но мы так и не смогли обнаружить доказательств того, что вам было отдано распоряжение осуществить эту сделку.

— Если бы я только могла попасть в офис!

— Боюсь, это невозможно. В любом случае, по протоколу все бюллетени уничтожаются в тот же день. 

Хияма снова оглянулась на адвоката, который за все время ни разу не вмешался в разговор, и опустила голову.

— Что же мне делать? У меня нет денег, чтобы судиться с «Денцу», и мне никто не поверит...

— Подумайте о том, чтобы подписать признание. Возможно, суд примет его во внимание. 

Куроо встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен, Хияма и ее адвокат поспешно поднялись следом, вежливо кланяясь.

Уже в дверях Кей остановился, снова пытаясь сосредоточиться на внешности юриста и с досадой понимая, что забудет его лицо, едва выйдя за дверь. 

— Извините. Могу ли я попросить вашу визитку на случай, если нам понадобится связаться с вами или вашей клиенткой?

Тот суетливо полез в портфель, покопался и наконец протянул белый прямоугольник, который Кей, кивнув, опустил в карман. 

 

В офисе «Денцу Секьюритиз» вопросы в основном задавал Кей, давая Куроо возможность сосредоточиться на наблюдении за реакциями собеседников. Как и ожидалось, здесь складывалась обратная ситуация: разговор почти полностью шел через адвокатов, к которым директор Ишикава и его партнер относились, похоже, с полным доверием. Те, в свою очередь, вели себя вполне профессионально, не позволяя подвергать сомнению слова своих клиентов или давить на них. Под конец Кею удалось получить разрешение на проведение инспекции в торговом зале компании. 

Менеджер, следящий за работой трейдеров, вкратце описал процедуру, о которой уже рассказывала Хияма, высказался прямо и ясно, что ситуация, в которой «Денцу» оказалась по вине Хиямы, недопустима — «в нее были вложены время и усилия, я лично обучал ее, и вот как она отплатила нашей компании!» — и вообще, звучал так, будто не было никакого директора Ишикавы, а только он являлся полноправным владельцем «Денцу Секьюритиз».

— То есть никаких архивов не существует, — еще раз уточнил Кей. — Тогда, может быть, вы обеспечите нам доступ к электронным копиям бюллетеней? Мы хотели бы снова все перепроверить.

Менеджер недовольно нахмурился, словно какие-то тупицы отнимали его крайне драгоценное время — что, учитывая суммы сделок компании, было недалеко от истины, — подозвал кого-то и распорядился записать на флэшку нужную информацию. Он уже собирался оставить визитеров на попечение сопровождающего их юриста, но Кей снова окликнул его:

— Минамото-сан, прошу прощения, но нам также понадобится список всех сделок, проведенных трейдерами «Денцу Секьюритиз» за прошлый год.

Тот замер вполоборота.

— Извините, но вот эти данные я не могу вам предоставить. Это коммерческая тайна.

— Неужели? — Кей позволил уголку рта дернуться вверх и перевел взгляд на юриста компании. — В таком случае, уверен, вы не откажетесь предоставить эти списки собственным адвокатам. Думаю, адвокатская тайна послужит достаточной защитой коммерческой.

Управляющий постоял пару секунд, краснея и жуя щеку, потом, сообщив, что ему необходимо получить разрешение от руководства, все же ушел.

Адвокат, до сих пор сохранявший невозмутимое лицо, вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Простите, но почему вы так уверены, что нам эта информация необходима? Вы же не рассчитываете таким образом получить к ней доступ?

Куроо на несколько секунд оторвался от созерцания торгового зала и лиц в нем, чтобы вставить свое слово:

— Как адвокаты «Денцу Секьюритиз», вы должны быть полностью уверены в их честности. Что, если в офисе ваших клиентов действительно есть мошенник? Он сделает это снова, и тогда вам опять придется иметь дело с теми же граблями. 

В этот момент к ним подошел один из работников, которого управляющий отправил за флэшкой с данными. Куроо подхватил ее, и они распрощались.

— Ну что, думаешь, адвокатам предоставят настоящий список? — спросил Кей, едва покинув здание.

— У нас есть пара дней до погружения, чтобы проследить за развитием событий, тогда посмотрим. А сейчас — обедать, я не могу, как ты, выживать на одном кофе. Кстати, кто будет архитектором? Ваш непревзойденный гений, Кагеяма? 

— Черта с два, — фыркнул Кей, — не хочу, чтоб меня выкинуло раньше времени, потому что на голову свалился кирпич или сбила электричка, несущаяся через здание.

Куроо расхохотался. 

— По-моему, ты переоцениваешь степень его неприязни к тебе, детка. Мне казалось, в прошлый раз вы прекрасно сработались.

 

Первое погружение было решено провести в сон Хиямы. Хотя сомнений в том, что сделку она совершила не по своей инициативе, почти не осталось, это «почти» следовало исключить полностью, чтобы можно было сосредоточить внимание на других объектах.

— Цукки, мы там ничего не найдем, только зря потратим время.

— И отлично, если не найдем, но я отвечаю за то, чтобы ничего не сорвалось — ни в этом погружении, ни в следующих.

— Савамура! — крикнул вдруг Куроо, резко разворачиваясь в кресле, так что Кей чуть не вздрогнул. — Почему он мне все время перечит?

Савамура, тоже явно озадаченный таким выпадом, лишь приподнял брови: мол, о чем ты вообще? Кей терпеливо ждал, когда Куроо получит свою порцию постороннего внимания.

— Я координатор, Куроо-сан, — наконец сказал он, когда Куроо снова обернулся к нему. — Это значит, на мне план А, план Б, а также В и Г, отходные пути и дополнительные страховки. Это погружение будет коротким, архитектором буду я сам, потому что вряд ли нам понадобится что-то большее, чем офис «Денцу Секьюритиз». В среду у объекта назначена консультация у стоматолога; думаю, этого времени нам вполне хватит, чтобы выяснить нужное. 

— Хорошо, уговорил, — уныло протянул Куроо. — Тогда ты будешь держаться в стороне и не отсвечивать, а я сыграю одного из трейдеров… да вот хоть девушку, которая скривилась, когда управляющий крысился на Хияму. Она явно была недовольна, что о ее коллеге так отзывались. Возможно, они подруги.

Кей в очередной раз удивился наблюдательности Куроо и способности просчитывать мотивы и реакции — тому хватило нескольких минут в заполненном трейдерами зале, чтобы оценить взаимоотношения между ними. Вслух же он сказал только:

— Девушку? 

— Цукки, твой скепсис неуместен.

Кею осталось лишь вскинуть руки в знак капитуляции.

— Хорошо, с этим разобрались. Тогда следующий сон будет мой! — от того, с каким азартом это прозвучало, Кея пробило нехорошими мурашками.

— Куроо-сан, только я вас умоляю: без самодеятельности.

— Ну что ты, детка, все строго по плану, — хищно оскалился Куроо.

— Ага, как же. Куроо-сан, я серьезно.

— Скажи еще раз «Куроо-сан, умоляю».

 

Два дня ушло на наблюдение за объектами и организационные вопросы. Необходимо было поменять расписание стоматолога, к которому собиралась Хияма, освободить его кабинет на час, запланированный для погружения, перехватить звонок с переносом визита. Следить за Хиямой не было необходимости, поэтому львиная доля времени ушла на юристов и менеджеров «Денцу Секьюритиз». Каждый день Куроо вываливал на кровать новые тряпки, выбирал из вороха подходящие и прямо на глазах Кея становился то курьером, то официантом, то солидным инвестором, то бродягой, то скромным студентом. Потом приходила очередь самого Кея. Куроо вертел его так и сяк, словно профессиональный стилист, заставлял надевать что-то непривычное, порой странное настолько, что Кей начинал упираться еще до того, как видел себя в зеркале. Но в итоге невозможно было не согласиться: результат был похож на кого угодно, только не на Цукишиму Кея, каким его привыкли видеть.

— Я это не надену, — решительно сказал Кей, не желая даже прикасаться к цепям, которыми Куроо, похоже, собирался увешать его с головы до ног. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я его соблазнил, что ли? Я же буду похож на проститутку! 

— Детка, не на проститутку, а на хоста, — лукаво сверкнул глазами Куроо. — Вообще-то я просто хотел изменить тебя до неузнаваемости, но, кажется, готов сделать это по-другому. — Он подошел вплотную, притерся пахом, и Кей только тогда понял, о чем он. А поняв, уже не мог думать ни о чем другом.

В итоге они едва не опоздали к назначенному часу, когда директор Ишикава после тяжелого рабочего дня отправился на Шинджуку, чтобы немного развеяться.

Кей будто шагнул в кроличью нору, и теперь падал и падал бесконечно, не в силах это падение остановить, но и не в состоянии не задумываться о последствиях. За два дня слежки больше всего сведений он собрал о самом Куроо. Прежде всего, Куроо знал Токио как свои пять пальцев — гораздо, гораздо лучше Кея, который провел тут последние пять лет. Он знал лицевую сторону этого города и изнанку, чувствовал ритм, легко улавливал изменения в потоках людей на улицах, что не раз помогало им в секунды раствориться в толпе, не привлекая к себе внимание объектов слежки. 

Куроо отлично знал, куда как следует одеваться, чтобы тебя приняли за своего, или за завсегдатая, или за очень важную персону. Куроо обожал рыбу и любые морепродукты. Чтобы перекусить, он покупал молоко, обыкновенное коровье молоко, которое пил через трубочку. Он терпеть не мог ранние подъемы, но при необходимости вставал, готовил завтрак на двоих и был совершенно вменяем. Готовил он вообще без проблем и препирательств, особенно если Кей говорил, что именно хотел бы поесть, — но посуду со стола, похоже, не убирал принципиально. 

Куроо был похож на алкогольный коктейль на студенческой вечеринке: яркий, порой абсурдный, притягивающий взгляд и очень качественно ударяющий в голову. Похмелье он гарантировал тоже очень качественное и затяжное.

Кей видел, что перед ним — профессиональный аферист и вор, понимал, почему Савамура всегда с пеной у рта торгуется с ним за гонорар и вообще смотрит на Куроо так, будто держит его под прицелом пистолета в кармане. Кей не мог не задумываться, почему Куроо обратил внимание именно на него, почему тратил свой богатейший арсенал обаяния, подколов, шуток, очарования, улыбок, интонаций, поз, запахов и уловок на ничем не примечательного координатора, весь талант которого заключался в том, чтобы во всем сомневаться и все просчитывать. По привычке? От скуки? Потому что по-другому просто не умел, а Кей оказался слишком слаб, чтобы устоять, и теперь Куроо было удобно всякий раз, возвращаясь в Токио, залезать к Кею в постель? 

Сидя в кофейне напротив дома, Кей наблюдал, как Куроо наслаждается каждым мгновением этого утра: как жмурится от вкуса кофе, как провожает взглядом хорошеньких девушек, как вздрагивают его ноздри, когда ветер доносит запах цветущих лип. И понимал, насколько они далеки друг от друга, даже если проводят вместе все дни и ночи. Куроо был здесь и сейчас, брал то, что считал своим, привык получать все, что хотел, и его все устраивало. Кей же будто никак не мог сосредоточиться на одном моменте. Беспокоился, тревожился, обдумывал возможное развитие событий, поминутно ждал подножек от реальности и предательства от людей. Хотелось опережать, предвидеть, понимать, что творится у других в голове, и особенно — у Куроо. 

 

Несмотря на то, что погружение не предполагало никаких сложностей, следующий день решено было потратить на тестирование сомнацина — Азумане снова экспериментировал с формулой и, как обычно, перестраховывался. Впрочем, Кея такой подход устраивал. Заодно нужно было скоординировать вход и выброс. 

— Привет, Асахи, — Куроо зашел в кабинет, где на кушетках спали Нишиноя, Кагеяма и Хината. Рядом, за столом с мониторами, сидел Нарита, отслеживая энцефалограммы и другие показатели. — Найдется место для нас? Что ты там снова намешал, поделись секретом?

Азумане поздоровался, смущенно засмеялся и подвел их к мониторам.

— Я хочу защитить мозг и организм в целом от перегрузки во время погружений. Те, кто начинал работать с сомнацином, ставили целью, прежде всего, максимальное повышение функции мозга. При переходе с уровня на уровень эффект умножался, и получалось, — голос Азумане звучал все увереннее, он начал жестикулировать, водя ручкой по волнам на мониторах, — что мозг извлекателей испытывал перегрузки в течение недель, месяцев, а порой и лет, пребывая постоянно в фазе быстрого сна. Я хочу добиться, чтобы ПЭСИВ работал… ну, как утюг или любой другой прибор с термостатом. Только он будет переключать фазы сна в зависимости не от температуры, а от максимальной нагрузки.

— Но ведь у участников сна такая перегрузка может возникать вразнобой, это нарушит синхронизацию, — Куроо всмотрелся в энцефалограммы, словно рассчитывая определить, кому какая принадлежит.

— Ну, я еще только на начальной стадии экспериментов, — снова замялся Азумане. — В рабочих погружениях мы этот протокол не используем.

— А, хорошо, — покивал Куроо, словно и правда испытал облегчение, — не хотелось бы, чтобы Цукки завис или вообще заснул, когда за нами погонятся злобные проекции с автоматами наперевес. Ты же знаешь, он всегда так много думает, я даже беспокоюсь.

При упоминании автоматов и погони на лице Азумане отразились растерянность и смятение, потом он перевел взгляд на Кея, словно спрашивая, что происходит, и вдруг раскатисто засмеялся. Кею оставалось только закатить глаза. 

— Азумане-сан, нам понадобится пара часов, ПЭСИВ и смеси для одного и двух уровней, — объяснил он.

— Да, конечно. Располагайтесь вон там, я сейчас.

 

Расчетное время сна подходило к концу, и Кей почти жалел об этом: наблюдать за спящим Куроо было по-своему увлекательно. Что за сон он смотрел, Кей не знал, но глаза под веками непрерывно двигались, губы то и дело вздрагивали в улыбке — лицо его менялось порой до неузнаваемости. Оторваться было невозможно. Потом раздался сигнал, и Кей мгновенно уткнулся в свою записную книжку, старательно вырисовывая лабиринт.

В тишине было слышно лишь шуршание ручки по бумаге да приглушенные сигналы приборов в другом конце лаборатории. Примерно через полминуты Кей озабоченно вскинул глаза на остававшегося неподвижным Куроо. Его встретил внимательный, цепкий взгляд, потом Куроо улыбнулся и с удовольствием потянулся, бесстыже выгнувшись.

— Успел налюбоваться? 

Вот опять. Будто Куроо каждую минуту своей жизни посвятил тому, чтобы Цукишима не спускал с него глаз, не смел ни на миг переключить внимание на что-нибудь, кроме сиятельного Куроо Тецуро. Но Кей уже так устал от этих мыслей, что возражать, да и вообще хоть как-то реагировать на постоянные подначки, сейчас не было никакого желания. Он снова сосредоточился на рисунке лабиринта, думая, как же глубоко влип и как грандиозно просчитался, предложив Савамуре пригласить на проект Куроо.

— Цукки, что-то не так?

— Нет, Куроо-сан, все по плану. Сейчас я покажу вам лабиринт на базе офиса «Денцу». А вы сможете поэкспериментировать с изменением внешности. 

***

Собственное отражение потеряло фокус, контуры заструились, цвета смешались. Ощущение напоминало, как будто в обычном сне смотришь на себя в зеркало и вроде бы знаешь, что должен там увидеть, но не видишь. Тецуро сосредоточился на деталях, и вот вместо размытого пятна в зеркале появилась милая невысокая блондинка в сером элегантном жакете поверх нежно-розового шелкового платья. Окинула себя взглядом, нерешительно переступила маленькими ножками в удобных лодочках и вдруг словно растворилась в зеленоглазой шатенке со спортивной фигурой и коротким каре, в офисном брючном костюме. Тецуро расстегнул пиджак, открыв белую батистовую рубашку, положил руку на бедро, изображая модель на подиуме, повернулся к зеркалу боком. Потом тряхнул головой, шатенка осыпалась пикселями, являя из-под них среднего роста брюнетку с медовыми глазами и длинными непокорными волосами, собранными в высокий хвост. Белая блузка с поднятым воротом подчеркивала золотистый оттенок кожи и длинную шею, черный корсет перетекал в юбку-карандаш, а та в свою очередь — в стройные ноги на шпильке. Тецуро усмехнулся, и брюнетка отзеркалила его привычную ухмылку: по сути он смотрел сейчас на самого себя — каким был бы, вероятно, если бы родился женщиной. И картинка ему определенно нравилась. 

— Всегда хотел… — самодовольно промурчал Тецуро, оглядывая себя и поправляя корсет под внушительного размера бюстом. Цукишима, пристально рассматривая его, выглядел не то чтобы потрясенным, но словно выпавшим из реальности.

— Хотел… что? — севшим голосом спросил он, и Тецуро подумалось, что это пробное погружение обещает быть гораздо интереснее, чем казалось поначалу. — Четвертый размер?

— Угу, — Тецуро огладил себя по бокам и прихватил за грудь, — пощупать. — Ощущение было двоякое: будто одновременно трогаешь себя и кого-то другого, чувствуешь прикосновения и наблюдаешь со стороны. Он повел плечами, откидывая голову на горделивой шее. — Надо попривыкнуть.

Закончив изучать свою внешность и приводить в порядок то и дело падавшую на глаз челку, он наконец повернулся и вопросительно поднял бровь на Цукишиму.

— Ну, как тебе? По-моему, я неотразима. 

Тут обнаружилась одна забавная деталь: смотреть на Цукишиму теперь надо было снизу вверх, даже несмотря на шпильки, и это… вызвало у Тецуро неожиданный отклик. Какой — разбираться было недосуг. Цукишима, похоже, в реальность возвращаться не собирался: взгляд, которым он смотрел на Тецуро, показался тому несколько плотоядным.

— Так, Цукки, соберись, — он постарался полностью изгнать из интонаций привычную игривость, добавив менторских ноток. — У нас есть дело, если помнишь, и нам понадобится твоя холодная голова. Не подозревала, что ты такой впечатлительный, малыш.

Упс, вот «малыш» сейчас точно было лишним. Но в груди что-то плескалось шелковыми сполохами, переливалось тягучим медом, и до чертиков хотелось впустить и шелк, и мед в голос, почувствовать, как вибрация наполняет воздух и касается чужого слуха, сладким ядом проникая в голову. Определенно, собраться стоило не только Цукишиме. 

— У тебя сережка расстегнута, — вдруг спокойно сообщил тот и, отвернувшись, двинулся к выходу из комнаты.

Тецуро вскинул руку к уху — и верно, замок почему-то оказался разомкнут. Застегивая его на ходу, он поспешил следом за Цукишимой.

С таким ростом и на каблуках догнать его оказалось непросто.

— Тебе не кажется, что в стандартной офисной обуви было бы гораздо удобнее? — мимоходом спросил Цукишима, двигаясь сквозь лабиринт столов в торговом зале «Денцу Секьюритиз». За окнами было темно, и в офисе, кроме них двоих, никого не было. Лишь светились, продолжая принимать сводки, мониторы компьютеров да несколько дежурных ламп.

— Должна же я как-то компенсировать разницу в росте, — надулся Куроо.

— Компенсация, — усмехнулся Цукишима. — Так вот что означают все твои шпильки.

Его интонация неприятно кольнула, и вместо того, чтобы ответить, Тецуро нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Еще утром Цукишима был мягким и податливым, таким сладким и разнеженным, что не хотелось вылезать из постели. А всего несколько часов спустя вел себя, словно не знал, как поскорее избавиться от Тецуро. И ведь ничего же не произошло, все было, как обычно! Или произошло? Пока он спал и смотрел сон про то, как они с Цукишимой валяются на пляже или тянут из океана рыбачьи сети...

Тецуро схватил Цукишиму за рукав и заставил остановиться.

— Цукки, что не так? Тебя что-то беспокоит в этом деле? Ты чего-то боишься? Объясни мне, пока мы не влезли по уши. Мы еще можем отказаться.

Цукишима молчал. Сцепил руки перед собой, снова расцепил. Проблема явно была не в работе.

— Есть кое-что. Но это не касается текущего дела.

— Тогда я не понимаю…

— Действительно, — Цукишима вздохнул и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Ты ведь не можешь сказать, не знаешь наверняка, в моей… мое отношение к тебе — результат твоих манипуляций, имитация или естественное развитие событий… — Тецуро молчал, широко распахнув глаза и не представляя, какого ответа от него ждут. Цукишима отвернулся и пошел дальше. — И я тоже никогда не узнаю.

Тецуро остался стоять на месте. Что это сейчас было? Цукишима никогда не говорил о чувствах — о своих чувствах, во всяком случае. Он бы даже на приеме у психоаналитика, наверное, стал рассказывать о себе в третьем лице: «один мой друг столкнулся с проблемой». 

Не слыша за собой стука каблуков, Цукишима снова остановился и оглянулся.

— Не делай такое лицо, тебе не идет, — спокойно заметил он, и Тецуро понял, что стоит, сведя брови и сжав челюсти. — И прости, я не собирался поднимать эту тему. У нас есть дело, пойдем. 

Дойдя до центра помещения, Цукишима остановился и присел на один из столов. 

— Итак, здесь торговый зал, там, — он указал налево, — серверная, с другой стороны офис аналитиков. Рядом комната с оргтехникой и там же — отработанные за день биржевые листки, подлежащие уничтожению. Ничего не забыл?

— Ты никогда ничего не забываешь. Что, по-твоему, должно произойти?

— Хияма мечтает попасть сюда, чтобы найти доказательства своей невиновности. Мы не знаем, в какой форме ее подсознание представит эти доказательства. Нельзя быть уверенными, что это будет именно биржевой бюллетень, на котором четко прописано, по каким акциям ожидается наибольшая волатильность и среди них будет «Такеда Фармасьютикалс». Мы также не знаем, как она отреагирует, если ничего не найдет; возможно, захочет выплеснуть фрустрацию и разнесет все эти мониторы, — Цукишима с усмешкой оглянулся вокруг. Непохоже было, что перспектива столкнуться с подсознательной реакцией Хиямы его беспокоила. Скорее, забавляла. — Или сон целиком.

— И что мы будем делать? — Тецуро встал прямо перед Цукишимой, согнув одну ногу и положив руку на бедро. Тело не ощущалось чужим, даже то, что высокая грудь заслоняла происходящее внизу, под ногами, больше не вызывало желания вытянуть шею вперед. Он привык к ощущениям даже быстрее, чем привыкаешь к габаритам взятой напрокат машины. Но вот с каблуками сродниться никак не получалось: просто стоять на них оказалось утомительнее, чем идти по ровному покрытию офиса. 

Цукишима проследил за его движениями, задержавшись взглядом на ногах и декольте, и стал смотреть в лицо. Причем куда-то в переносицу, как показалось Тецуро. Это было интересно — наблюдать, как Цукишима ищет сходства и различия, как пытается совместить мысленную проекцию с тем, что перед глазами. Возвращать разговор к отношениям категорически не хотелось. То, что он чувствовал, пока никак не оформлялось в слова, но Тецуро казалось, Цукишима должен был понять все и так, без подсказок, без глупых сопливых исповедей. Он подумает об этом завтра, с этим нужно переспать. Тецуро стало смешно. 

— Не стоит так усиленно представлять мой истинный облик, иначе рискуешь населить сон моими проекциями. Цукки, мы же не впервые работаем вместе, что тебя так смущает именно в этом образе?

Глаза Цукишимы за очками блеснули, снова охватывая Тецуро целиком — от падающей на глаз хулиганской челки до слегка расставленных для равновесия ног, — и взгляд вернулся к лицу.

— Наверное то, что ни одна из твоих ролей не была так похожа на тебя самого. 

Такое пристальное внимание Цукишимы вызывало странную реакцию: какую-то истому, легкую заторможенность, от которой хотелось потянуться всем телом, и — вот что это — бабочки в животе? Было одновременно смешно и немного досадно — так вживаться в роль, что даже придуманное тело реагировало на близость красивого мужчины, в которого Тецуро, похоже, был немного влюблен, вполне определенным образом. От смущения он не сразу заметил, что, перекинув длинный хвост через плечо, накручивает на палец прядь. 

— Так что мы будем делать? — откашлялся Тецуро, заставив Цукишиму оторваться от созерцания игры с волосами. — Если она решит разнести свой сон?

— Убираться из него, само собой. Пистолет или прыжок с двадцатого этажа — выбор огромен.

Тецуро машинально оглянулся на темные окна за спиной и пошатнулся, потеряв равновесие. Цукишима мгновенно подхватил его под локоть. 

— Ты такой впечатлительный, — вернул он подначку, продолжая удерживать Тецуро за руку. Пальцы приятно грели кожу сквозь тонкую ткань.

— Просто у меня хорошее воображение. — Тецуро тут только заметил, что теперь их лица снова оказались на одном уровне, да так близко, что можно различить золотистые вкрапления на светло-карей радужке и пульсирующий зрачок. Тецуро облизнулся, не в силах отвести взгляд от мягких губ Цукишимы. — Как у всякой уважающей себя женщины.

Цукишима подтянул Тецуро еще ближе, расположив у себя между ног, и обнял другой рукой за талию. Провел кончиками пальцев по шее, вызвав волну мурашек и снова переполошив стаю бабочек в животе. Дыхание сбилось, колени стали подрагивать (чертовы каблуки!), а Цукишима уже уверенно гладил Тецуро по заднице и бедру, постепенно подтягивая юбку выше.

— Цукки, ты же… ты же не по девушкам, — Тецуро попытался вернуть себе нормальный тембр, но вместо этого голос прозвучал откуда-то совсем из груди, низко и так маняще, что у Цукишимы дрогнули пальцы, впиваясь в кожу. 

— Я помню, — глухо выдохнул он в губы Тецуро перед тем, как, обхватив затылок, поцеловать.

Он словно впервые пробовал новое лакомство, не спеша, трогая губы языком, потом чуть прикусывая. Толкнулся внутрь, и Тецуро вдруг повело от его вкуса, он качнулся вперед, прижимаясь вплотную и чувствуя, как в низ живота упирается твердый-претвердый член. Накатила мгновенная паника, Тецуро попытался оттолкнуть Цукишиму, но тот даже не обратил внимания на его трепыхания. Он уже окончательно задрал на Тецуро юбку и теперь мягко, но настойчиво трогал нежную кожу между чулком и бельем, подбираясь все ближе к промежности. 

— Цукки, стой-стой-стой, — снова попытался вывернуться Тецуро, и на этот раз Цукишима ослабил хватку, позволил отстраниться. — Ты серьезно? У тебя хоть раз было с девушками? 

— Нет, но мне интересно…

— Но ты же понимаешь, что все может оказаться… сложнее. — Тецуро и сам не знал, чего ждать, но ему — что скрывать — тоже было интересно. Сердце от волнения и предвкушения прыгало как сумасшедшее.

Цукишима посмотрел в ответ слегка расфокусированным взглядом, снова потянул к себе, осторожно погладил большим пальцем заострившийся и торчащий под тканью сосок. Тело отозвалось ледяной волной возбуждения, колени подкосились, и Тецуро практически повис у него на руках, ткнувшись пылающим лицом в плечо и шепча:

— Цукки, Цукки, мы же на работе… ты хоть знаешь, что делать?.. а если Асахи там, наверху, что-то заметит… Цукки, у меня сейчас сердце выпрыгнет… у меня никогда не было… — Тецуро понял, что несет чушь, но не смог даже удивиться. — Поцелуй меня.

Цукишима взял его кончиками пальцев за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и Тецуро как электрическим током прошило от жажды в его глазах и в то же время какой-то беспомощности, нестерпимой нежности во взгляде. Горло сдавило, Тецуро задрожал; внизу живота было тяжело, промежность покалывало от притока крови. Он сам потянулся за поцелуем, упал в него, притираясь ближе ставшей невыносимо чувствительной грудью.

Цукишима на миг прижал его к себе, повернулся и, продолжая целовать, усадил на свое место на столе. Юбка теперь окончательно сбилась на талии, корсет уже был наполовину расстегнут — Тецуро в два движения расправился с оставшимися крючками и тут же потянул руки Цукишимы к себе. Без корсета спина совершенно не держала, и он улегся на стол, потому что все мышцы в теле превратились в горячее желе. Рубашку распахнули, по коже скользнул прохладный воздух, а вожделенный четвертый размер колыхнулся, торча покрасневшими сосками в потолок. 

Снова вернулось чувство двойственности — словно Тецуро одновременно был здесь и наблюдал за происходящим со стороны. Это красивое, стройное, такое чуткое тело напоминало экзотический костюм для сексуальных игр, который он надел ради шутки.

Было странно, стыдно, жарко и в то же время так томно и сладко во всем теле, что Тецуро не успевал отслеживать собственные ощущения. Он лишь сделал мысленную пометку никогда больше не использовать эту внешность при рабочих погружениях с Цукишимой — слишком непредсказуемо оба отреагировали. Сейчас Тецуро мог только смотреть и наслаждаться тем, как ненасытно Цукишима трогает и гладит его, как целует, стараясь быть нежным, но неотвратимо срываясь и оставляя жадные метки тут и там.

Промежность распирало от возбуждения, это было мучительно и больно; Тецуро даже на миг усомнился, не член ли у него. Но нет, когда Цукишима прижался к нему между раздвинутых ног, тело отозвалось восторженным удовольствием, боль ненадолго отступила, а белье вроде бы слегка намокло. 

— Не томи, — простонал Тецуро, изо всех сил стараясь не закрывать глаза, которые словно сами закатывались под веки. — Бери уже.

Рука скользнула по бедру, погладила кожу на внутренней стороне, прошлась по кромке белья совсем рядом с тем местом, где все уже пульсировало и требовало прикосновения. Тецуро тихонько заскулил и заерзал, но его тут же подхватили под колено и зафиксировали. Удивительно, но даже такая распахнутая, открытая поза в его нынешнем состоянии принесла мимолетное удовлетворение. Вряд ли это пригодилось бы ему, но Тецуро мимоходом отметил, что все неприятные, некомфортные ощущения — твердая поверхность под лопатками и бедрами, то и дело соскальзывавшие с края столешницы пятки в чулках — отступили, растаяли. Любое прикосновение одновременно давало разрядку и возбуждало еще больше, тело требовало продолжения.

Палец скользнул под белье, погладил там и тут, проник кончиком внутрь, и Тецуро тряхнуло так, что он слегка приложился затылком.

— Тише, тише, — Цукишима склонился над ним, заглядывая совершенно сумасшедшими, шальными глазами в лицо. — Успокойся...

Тецуро потянулся к нему всем телом, обвивая руками, путаясь пальцами в коротких светлых волосах. Цукишима был совсем как мальчик, впервые уговоривший девчонку на секс, — взбудораженный, неуверенный и так страстно желающий, чтобы все получилось правильно, что у Тецуро сердце разрывалось от нежности. 

— Цукки, пожалуйста, — вырвалось у него. — Тебе все можно, везде можно. Только не тяни.

Цукишима отстранился и уже без всякой осторожности сдвинул в сторону белье и протолкнул внутрь пальцы. Тецуро дернулся навстречу, насаживаясь до конца и выпуская длинный, удовлетворенный вздох, затрясся, когда Цукишима несколько раз с силой толкнулся глубже. Потом вытащил влажные пальцы, поднес к лицу и развел их, завороженно глядя на тянущиеся прозрачные ниточки смазки.

— Так хочешь меня, Куроо? — низко, почти хрипло спросил он и потянул пальцы в рот. У Тецуро случился маленький сердечный приступ. Или даже несколько. И мозг отключился окончательно. 

От нетерпения и предвкушения Тецуро заколотило, он обхватил ладонями грудь, выворачивая соски до боли, и в этот момент почувствовал, как внутрь, раздвигая пульсирующие от возбуждения складки, проскальзывает большое, твердое, горячее. Из груди вырвался длинный ликующий стон. Цукишима уже обеими руками подхватил Тецуро под колени, медленно вышел почти целиком и тут же рывком засадил снова, так, что по телу прошла взрывная волна мучительного наслаждения.

— Да! — вскрикнул Тецуро. — Еще!

И было еще. Тецуро казалось, что первыми же толчками из него вышибли не только воздух, но и сознание. Тело теперь вообще существовало будто отдельно — корчилось, извивалось в судорогах, мышцы сжимались от удовольствия вокруг Цукишимы, протестуя и не желая отпускать, когда он качался назад, подступающий оргазм ощущался не в животе, а словно бы в каждой клетке. Тецуро казалось, он уже кончил, кончал каждый раз, как Цукишима входил в него до предела, но продолжал хотеть еще.

— Тецу, какой же ты… там, — вдруг выдохнул Цукишима, зажмурился, явно пережидая острую волну возбуждения, и Тецуро почудилось, что он кончил еще раз, теперь уже всем мозгом, но тут его потянули выше, укладывая колени на плечи. 

Теперь Цукишима вошел под таким углом, что мышцы промежности болезненно натянулись, но градус возбуждения это нисколько не снизило. Цукишима качнулся на пробу, тихо-тихо застонал и снова дернулся вперед.

Тецуро закричал. Это было ужасно, невыносимо, пугающе великолепно. Оргазм взорвался в нем, разнося все на молекулы и не давая зацепиться сознанием на за один клочок реальности. Он кричал и скулил, ни на секунду не задумываясь, могут ли так вести себя разумные существа с развитыми высшими функциями мозга. А потом почувствовал, как его крепко-крепко прижимают к себе, ощутил, как Цукишима вздрагивает всем телом, как гладит его по волосам, услышал свое сиплое, сухое дыхание… и музыку. [It's wonderful, it's wonderful, it's wonderful, good luck my baby…](http://%E2%80%9Dhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yI0Z8dH5qZQ%E2%80%9D) И понял, что всего через несколько минут сон закончится.

***

Азумане смотрел на них огромными испуганными глазами.

— Что вы там устроили?! — с плохо сдерживаемой истерикой в голосе воскликнул он. — Я еще десять минут назад готов был отправить за вами Нишиною! Если бы вы сейчас не проснулись, точно бы отправил.

Кей поморщился, сухо сглатывая, и снова закрыл глаза. Да, Нишиною ждал бы большой сюрприз.

— Все в порядке, Азумане-сан, просто тренировка.

— Да вы все мокрые! А что вытворял энцефалограф... я вообще не знал, что такое возможно. Думал, вы его сломаете!

— Асахи, все нормально, — лениво протянул Куроо с соседней кушетки, зевая. Смотреть на него Кей не решался. Перед глазами все еще стояла картинка, где девушка с разметавшимися волосами, в растерзанной одежде самозабвенно выкрикивала его имя. — Небольшое погружение в боевые условия.

— К черту такие погружения! Еще раз учините подобное, и я тебе, Куроо, вообще запрещу появляться в лаборатории!

— Ладно, ладно. — Куроо примирительно поднял руки. — Увлеклись, прости. Больше не будем. — И снова обессиленно вытянулся на кушетке. 

— Взрослые, опытные извлекатели, а ведете себя… — Азумане отвернулся, продолжая ворчать. — Сейчас сделаю вам по коктейлю, и чтоб потом сутки вас тут не было!

— Спасибо, Асахи-сан, но мы завтра работаем с объектом. Погружение короткое, всего один уровень, так что перегрузок не будет, обещаю, — быстро проговорил Кей. 

Азумане окинул их недовольным взглядом и, покачав головой, ушел.

— Ну, как ощущения? — не удержался Кей от вопроса.

— Знаешь, детка, если женщины всегда так реагируют, то сразу нахуй. — Куроо все еще явно был не в том состоянии, чтобы выбирать слова. Кей улыбнулся.

— Вам понравилось.

Куроо не ответил, и Кей снова вспомнил, как тот тек под пальцами, как просил еще и еще.

— Вам понравилось, — повторил Кей. — Не переживайте, Куроо-сан, я никому не скажу. 

— Тебе, похоже, тоже было неплохо, — ворчливо заметил Куроо. Настроение от такой его реакции стремительно повышалось. — Что теперь, переметнешься к натуралам? По бабам пойдешь?

Кей фыркнул, подавляя смех, а потом все же расхохотался — несдержанно и громко, с огромным облегчением. 

***

На этот раз офис был наполнен людьми, вернее, проекциями, и Цукишима очень натурально притворялся одной из них — сидел за столом в углу и, делая вид, что разговаривает в гарнитуру, обшаривал помещение озабоченным взглядом. Тецуро сейчас был одной из девушек-трейдеров. Он намеренно не стал в точности копировать внешность той, на которую обратил внимание, — на случай, если Хияма во сне воссоздаст ее проекцию, — оставил лишь некоторые черты, чтобы та дружелюбно воспринимала его присутствие рядом. 

Но самой Хиямы нигде не было видно, хотя в стоматологическом кабинете все было разыграно как по нотам. Азумане провел осмотр почти профессионально, предложил сделать анестезию, чтобы снизить дискомфорт от процедуры, и уже через минуту они распаковывали ПЭСИВ и укладывались в принесенные кресла. Но, оказавшись во сне, не обнаружили Хиямы рядом. 

Тецуро еще раз оглянулся по сторонам, взял на своем столе первые попавшиеся бумаги и подошел к Цукишиме. Тот скользнул по нему вопросительным и равнодушным взглядом, но через мгновение в глазах вспыхнуло узнавание и восторженное удивление. Тецуро никогда не надоедало наслаждаться эффектом, ради этого выражения он готов был перевоплощаться снова и снова.

— Есть идеи, где она может быть? — спросил он.

— Только тут. Сон общий, архитектура моя. Ей некуда деваться.

— Тогда, вероятно, придется заглянуть в соседние помещения. Надеюсь, она не кофе пошла пить…

— Я — к аналитикам, ты — к принтерам.

Тецуро кивнул и направился в дальний конец офиса. Цукишима собрал биржевые листки и исчез в противоположном направлении. Музыка уже звучала, у них оставалось меньше часа.

Лабиринт называли лабиринтом не просто так, да и создавали тоже. Даже зная кратчайший путь до цели, Тецуро потратил минут пятнадцать, чтобы добраться до комнаты с оргтехникой, словно шел не по прямой, а какими-то закоулками. Хияму он увидел почти сразу: она сидела на полу среди вываленных из мусорных мешков куч красной бумаги и, как одержимая, перебирала их — беспорядочно, хватая то одни, то другие.

— Манами-сан… — тихо окликнул ее Тецуро. — Что вы делаете?

Хияма подняла на него отчаянные глаза. Можно было не опасаться, что она натравит на них проекции: ее в этом офисе интересовало одно-единственное место, и оно было здесь.

— Эти акции… они были на моем листке. Правда были. Я должна его найти. — И она снова погрузилась по локоть в горы распечаток. 

— Я могу вам помочь? — Тецуро подошел ближе и опустился на колени.

— Если я найду этот листок, то смогу доказать, что не виновата, — шептала Хияма.

— Хорошо, я уверена, у вас получится. — Тецуро взял в руки несколько листков, но на них ничего не было. Они сидели посреди россыпи пустых биржевых бюллетеней. — Манами-сан, вы столько раз вспоминали про этот листок, вы должны прекрасно помнить, как он выглядит. Сосредоточьтесь. 

Хияма разгребла бумагу перед собой, словно копалась в песочнице, и закрыла лицо руками. Музыка звучала, время неумолимо уходило.

— Манами-сан, он точно где-то здесь. Если он существовал, вы его найдете.

— Иногда мне кажется, — глухо отозвалась Хияма, — что я его и правда выдумала. Все — даже мой адвокат — твердят об этом. 

— Манами, девочка, — раздался рядом чей-то тихий голос, и Тецуро, вскинув голову, увидел стоящего над Хиямой пожилого мужчину в костюме. Тот был похож на какого-нибудь бухгалтера или школьного учителя. — Это так грустно. Мы с мамой всегда жили по правилам и тебя учили поступать так же. Как ты могла?

Хияма вскинулась, схватила отца за руку и прижалась к ней заплаканным лицом.

— Папа, я не знаю! Прости меня, я просто хотела заработать денег, чтобы помочь вам и продолжить учиться. Папа, мне сказали, что все будет хорошо, что я молодец и в конце квартала получу огромную премию! Я только хотела…

— Кто так сказал, Манами-сан? — Тецуро осторожно положил ладонь девушке на плечо. — Кому вы говорили об этом?

Хияма сжалась в комок.

— Нашему менеджеру, Минамото-сану. Мы согласовываем с ним все крупные инвестиции.

— Как же так? — продолжал говорить ее отец. — Ты же хотела стать учителем, а теперь сядешь в тюрьму. Как мне смотреть людям в глаза?

Старик не помогал. Вот нисколечко. Времени оставалось все меньше, а Хияма мучилась чувством вины и, похоже, готова была подписать признание. 

— Я вам верю, Манами-сан. — Тецуро предпринял еще попытку. — Этот бюллетень где-то здесь. Вы должны его найти.

По сути, что нужно было установить, они уже выяснили: доказательство существовало и было уничтожено. Хияма действительно допустила ошибку, купив на огромную сумму пресловутые акции, а распоряжение купить эти акции поступило из офиса «Денцу Секьюритиз». Но Тецуро вдруг пришло в голову, что если бы он смог увидеть ее биржевой листок и запомнить, это можно будет использовать.

— Манами-сан, закройте глаза и представьте его себе. Он здесь, нужно лишь протянуть руку… и взять его.

Он, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как Хияма вытянула руку и взяла из кучи первый попавшийся бюллетень, а потом поднесла его к глазам. На красной бумаге отчетливо проступила таблица с цифрами и названием эмитента — «Такеда Фармасьютикалс». Появившегося за спиной Цукишиму Тецуро скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. Он смотрел на распечатку, стараясь запомнить каждую колонку, до тех пор, пока не проснулся.

***

— Все в порядке? — первым делом спросил Кей, уже вскакивая с кресла и выставляя его в коридор. — Вы видели бюллетень? Кто там еще с вами был?

— Да-да, он действительно существовал, — Куроо тоже стремительно наводил порядок, заметая следы их присутствия. — Проекция ее отца. Чуть все не испортил. Сейчас попробую нарисовать эту бумажку…

— Все, выметайтесь отсюда, — рявкнул Асахи, — она проснется через минуту, вас даже близко не должно быть.

В офисе Куроо тут же сел за стол, чтобы восстановить по памяти биржевой листок Хиямы. Через минуту он триумфально вручил его Савамуре.

— И что вы хотите с ним сделать? — Тот скептически пожал плечами. — Даже если воссоздать точную копию, это будет всего лишь подделка. Нам нужно что-то посерьезнее этого листка. 

— Список лучших сделок, — хором сказали Куроо и Кей. Кей поперхнулся, а Куроо по привычке прикусил карандаш, оставляя острыми зубами глубокие следы на древесине, и стал крутиться в кресле. 

— Да, это было бы идеально. Но искать его у адвокатов, я так понял, будет бесполезно. Уверен, им вручили какую-нибудь ерунду, не имеющую отношения к реальному положению вещей. Или вообще тянут время. Так что это погружение можно вычеркнуть.

— Хорошо, у меня есть одна идея. Цукки, что ты думаешь о Минамото Такеши? 

— Управляющем?— Кей присел на край стола. — Что он задница. 

— Не хочешь покопаться в его голове?

— Думаете, это он? 

— Н-н-не знаю, — протянул Куроо.

— Тогда почему именно у него? 

— Потому что он — задница, как ты изволил выразиться, — фыркнул Куроо. — На самом деле, я уверен, в его памяти хранятся все самые прибыльные сделки за все годы, что он работает в «Денцу», надо только получить к ним доступ. 

— И как же? — спросил Савамура.

— Очень просто. — Теперь Куроо просто сиял, от его ликующей физиономии невозможно было отвести глаз. — Устроим ему праздник!

Кей на пару секунд завис. Куроо наслаждался произведенным эффектом. 

— С какой стати?

— Детка, подумай! Каждая такая сделка — это хорошие проценты, а значит, премия, а значит…

— Бар! — подхватил Савамура.

— Именно! Вспомни, как он себя вел: словно Хияма нанесла ему личное оскорбление тем, что поставила компанию под удар. Уверен, он каждую такую сделку считает собственным достижением, а тут такая лажа: комиссионные не получили, репутация под угрозой. А мы напомним ему обо всех его победах и достижениях, создадим шквал положительных эмоций, который проложит нам прямую дорожку к другим аналогичным воспоминаниям. Нужно лишь узнать, что он пьет и где, а дальше знакомая обстановка, приятные ассоциации и даже запахи сделают свое дело. Он сам выдаст свой заветный список на блюдечке! 

— Куроо, — многозначительно протянул Савамура, — я впечатлен. Я знал, что Цукишима не зря настаивал на твоем участии, но ты меня удивил. Изящное решение.

Куроо встал и театрально раскланялся.

— Изящные решения — моя специальность.

Узнать любимый сорт виски Минамото и то, в каком баре он предпочитает отдыхать, не составило труда. Куроо наблюдал за ним весь следующий день, пока Кей искал способ подобраться к объекту так, чтобы у того не осталось воспоминаний о вторжении в подсознание. Решение напрашивалось само собой: приближалась пятница, офисный планктон ринется в окрестные бары, чтобы расслабиться после трудовой недели. Минамото тоже будет выпивать, потом, естественно, закажет такси, которое подаст кто-нибудь из Карасуно. От бара до дома Минамото ехать не меньше получаса, а то и сорок минут. Куча времени, чтобы успеть. Вот только у Ямагучи оставалось чуть больше суток, чтобы спроектировать бар и лабиринт для отступления.

Когда Кей добрался домой, Куроо уже был там. Из номера, который сняли для него рядом с офисом, он выписался на следующий день и сразу перевез вещи к Кею. Это странным образом успокаивало и вызывало беспокойство. Обычно они возвращались вместе, потому что засиживались допоздна в офисе или лаборатории. Но сегодня Кей шел один, и от мысли, что в квартире может никого не оказаться, было неуютно. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это все равно ненадолго: как только получит гонорар за выполненную работу, Куроо исчезнет из его жизни. До следующего заказа или навсегда. Дело продвигалось, и Кей впервые за все время пожалел о том, что оно такое незамысловатое. 

Куроо валялся на диване и что-то читал, потягивая красное вино. Кей замер у входа в студию.

— Я дома.

Фраза вырвалась будто сама — Кею некого было оповещать о своем возвращении здесь, в Токио, — и тут же перехватило горло. Куроо наверняка заметил его смятение, потому что тут же сел, отложил книгу и похлопал по дивану.

— Поговорим? — без долгих предисловий предложил он.

Кей обреченно подошел и опустился рядом — близко, но стараясь не соприкасаться с Куроо. Рассчитывать, что тот забудет случайную вспышку Кея, не приходилось, но все же он надеялся откладывать этот разговор как можно дольше.

— Голоден? — Кей покачал головой. — Тогда что тебе налить? 

— Куроо, ты же помнишь, что это моя квартира… 

— Хорошо. — Куроо сделал еще глоток вина и помолчал, рассматривая сбегающие по бокам бокала вязкие дорожки. — Надеюсь, ты не думал, что я забуду тот разговор… 

— Нет, не думал, — Кей сделал паузу, — но надеялся.

Куроо обернулся, лицо его мгновенно изменилось — Кей каждый раз поражался и не мог привыкнуть к этим переменам — стало жестким, настороженным, а глаза — совсем светлыми, прозрачными, опасными.

— Цукки, ты сейчас не играешь со мной? Я смотрю на тебя и каждый раз словно гребаный парадокс Гарднера пытаюсь решить. То ты даже в такси не даешь к себе прикоснуться, то вдруг, пока мы следим за объектом, сообщаешь, что у тебя на меня стоит. То ведешь себя как занудный лектор, то чуть не насилуешь меня в собственном сне.

— Насилую?! Куроо, ты хоть видел себя? Ты же сам меня умолял!

— А как я должен был реагировать, когда ты сидишь там такой, расставив ноги, смотришь мне прямо в декольте и вещаешь про какие-то акции?! Да в гробу я видел все акции в мире, когда у тебя такие бешеные глаза, и такие губы! И что это была за идея — про манипуляции? Ты думаешь, что я это все имитирую? Как меня ведет от тебя — имитирую? Как ты меня бесишь — имитирую? Мурашки по коже от твоего смеха — имитирую? Вот этот, блядь, гребаный стояк сейчас — тоже имитирую? — Куроо почти отбросил бокал на столик и встал прямо перед Кеем, раскинув руки, так что под брюками действительно явно обозначилась неслабая такая эрекция. Выпить все же стоило бы. Кей облизал губы сухим языком и с трудом отвел взгляд.

— Просто… Куроо, я смотрю на тебя каждый день — и ты каждый день разный. По сто раз на дню разный. Иногда я даже не узнаю тебя. И хотя я уже столько про тебя знаю, я совсем не знаю тебя. И я… просто не могу не думать, что я — побочный эффект.

— Случайная жертва? — зло прищурился Куроо. — Хорошо, теперь ты ответь мне: то, как ты смотришь, как улыбаешься, как смеешься, как садишься передо мной на стол, как снимаешь очки и трешь переносицу, показывая мне свою усталость, как оттягиваешь галстук, как отвечаешь на мои подначки, будто они вообще стоят внимания и ответа — для чего это? 

Кей резко поднялся и скинул пиджак; стало жарко. Прошел к бару, плеснул себе добрых полстакана виски и хотел уже ослабить галстук, но так и завис с пальцами на узле, вспомнив слова Куроо. 

— Ну? Скажи, что я тебя заставлял все это делать? Целоваться со мной, трахаться, ноги передо мной раздвигать, извиваться на мне так, что у меня искры из глаз сыпались! Это мои манипуляции, трюки, уловки? Или все же твои?

Кей обернулся, чувствуя, как внутри вскипает ответная злость, которая пока еще никак не могла оформиться в слова. 

— Господи боже, Цукки, ты же извлекатель! Вы лучше всех разбираетесь в человеческом подсознании и отличаете правду от лжи, для вас нет никаких секретов. Так неужели тебе не приходило в голову, что если я все это делаю, если использую на всю катушку свои так называемые таланты, то потому, что до смерти хочу тебя?! 

Кей отставил пустой бокал в сторону. В памяти вдруг встала картина, как Куроо сторожил его пробуждение после первой ночи, которую они провели вместе. Кей тогда остался у него в номере и рассчитывал сбежать до того, как проснется Куроо. А открыв глаза, увидел, что тот сидит в кресле и смотрит. «Ты почему не спишь?» — спросил Кей. «Потому что знаю — проснешься и начнешь себя накручивать. Но я тебе не дам», — и снова залез к Кею под одеяло. 

— От вора ждешь, что он тебя обворует, — тихо сказал Кей.

— Тогда ты оказался гораздо лучшим вором, чем я. — Куроо подошел вплотную и ткнулся в плечо.

Они стояли так с минуту, и Кей все никак не мог решить — обнять Куроо или погладить по непослушным волосам. Поэтому сделал и то и другое.

— Давай поедим? — наконец сказал Куроо.

— Я не голоден.

— Наверняка же ничего не ел весь день.

— Ел.

— Что?

— Не помню.

Куроо поднял голову и уперся лбом в лоб Кею.

— Перестань. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты ничего не ел. Просто тебе нравится, когда можно сделать вид, что тебя заставили.

Кей сделал непонимающее лицо.

— Клевета и инсинуации. Что ты приготовил?

 

***

Ямагучи, которого Цукишима предложил в качестве архитектора на этом погружении, постарался на славу: бар выглядел точной копией того, где обычно отмечали свои финансовые достижения трейдеры «Денцу Секьюритиз». Тецуро в образе ассистента директора Ишикавы всего полчаса назад ввалился сюда в обнимку с Минамото, которого без труда убедил в том, что уполномочен угощать самого Минамото и всех его гостей в связи с успешным завершением финансового года. Он выказывал Минамото всяческое уважение, поминутно кланялся и рассказывал, как высоко директор Ишикава ценит своего лучшего работника и как доверяет ему. Минамото все сильнее раздувался от важности, все больше краснел, называл Тецуро своим лучшим другом, и можно было уже начинать опасаться, что после еще пары шотов полезет целоваться.

Тем временем Цукишима и Ямагучи успешно подогревали публику, состоящую из проекций, привнесенных в сон Минамото: здесь были все те, с кем он регулярно выпивал в этом баре, трейдеры из «Денцу» и, видимо, других брокерских контор, потому что их лиц Тецуро не помнил. Ямагучи провозглашал тосты за здоровье и процветание многоуважаемого Минамото-сана, словно это был его день рождения. Цукишима маячил за стойкой, старательно наполняя стопку за стопкой. 

Тецуро потратил целый час на то, чтобы максимально изменить внешность Цукишимы на случай, если Минамото его запомнил. Вообще-то, он был просто убежден, что Цукишиме не стоит мелькать у управляющего перед носом: высоченный блондин в модных очках, больше похожий на модель, чем на госслужащего, был слишком уж запоминающейся фигурой. Очки заменили линзами, на пушистые пшеничные волосы нанесли темный мусс и гладко причесали, костюм уступил место форме бармена — белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и фартуку с перекрестьями ремней, расчерчивающими крепкую спину. В процессе переодевания пришлось прерваться на внезапный минет, и в целом Тецуро остался доволен: Цукишима не перестал выделяться из толпы, но теперь память Минамото не сможет установить четкую связь между образами, ведь все бармены кажутся нам неуловимо знакомыми.

Еще через полчаса Тецуро извинился, чтобы сходить в туалет, а вернулся оттуда уже круглым, лоснящимся очкариком без пиджака и со слегка съехавшим набок галстуком - короче, другим человеком.

— Минамото! — вострубил он, едва попав в поле зрения менеджера. — Минамото Такеши! 

Проекции в баре подозрительно заозирались на Тецуро.

— Эээ, мы знакомы? — прищурился Минамото. 

— Ты что, не помнишь меня? Фуджикава Сома! Из «Мизухо Эссетс». Фуджисома! Неужели не помнишь? Мы здорово набрались в прошлом месяце, отмечая мою лучшую сделку! 

— Не припоминаю, — все еще пытался хмуриться Минамото.

— Чему тут удивляться?! Мы с тобой на двоих осушили не меньше бутылки твоего любимого сантори! Ты меня еще до такси довел, спасибо, друг!

Проекции начали терять интерес к происходящему и продолжили пьянствовать; хороший знак, значит, Минамото перестал сомневаться. 

— Сантори олд моему лучшему другу и его друзьям! Я угощаю! — провозгласил Тецуро, оглядываясь на бар.

— Понеслась! — подхватили Ямагучи и окружающие его брокеры.

Прошло совсем немного времени, а Тецуро уже вовсю висел на Минамото.

— ...говорю, наши лучшие сделки переплюнут ваши самые лучшие сделки!

— И не мечта-а-ай, Фуджисома! «Мизухо Эссетс» слабаки по сравнению с «Денцу Секьюритиз»!

— А я тебе докажу! Мы за три дня заработали одиннадцать миллионов долларов на «Ракутен Инк», «Номура» и «Сумитомо Кемикал»!

— Дру-у-уг, мы в «Денцу» делаем такие деньги за ночь! 

— Я тебе не верю! Мы же не в Нью-Йорке, — горячился Тецуро.

— Ямашита, сколько у тебя было на «Мицуи Фудосан»? — окликнул Минамото одного из своих.

— Два миллиона! — с готовностью отозвался тот. — Акции выросли в цене за час!

— Хига!

— Четыре на «Фукуока Груп» за ночь!

— Сусуму!

— Семь на «Токио Электрон»!

Тецуро бросил быстрый взгляд на Цукишиму, тот кивнул, давая понять, что все слышит.

— А как вам десять на «Кьосера»?! — подлил Тецуро масла в огонь.

Лучшие сделки «Денцу» сыпались на них со всех сторон — только успевай запоминать. Ярмарка тщеславия бесновалась, а реки алкоголя идеально стимулировали память, ну кто бы мог подумать. 

— За «Денцу Секьюритиз»! — заорал дурным голосом Ямагучи, тоже, кажется, входя в раж и вскакивая на барную стойку. — За Минамото-сана! За бабки!

Минамото, расплескивая виски, счастливо обернулся на свое имя, и в этот момент Цукишима за стойкой закатил глаза и тихо, но внятно сказал: «Ямагучи, заткнись». 

Тецуро помнил эту его привычку, фраза была произнесена машинально, не задумываясь, но в этот момент взгляд Минамото остановился именно на Цукишиме, потом поднялся на Ямагучи, и что-то в выражении менеджера дрогнуло. Восторг сменился недоумением. Было очевидно, что память пытается что-то подсказать Минамото, у которого лицо Цукишимы не вызывало никаких приятных ассоциаций, в отличие от лиц барменов в этом заведении. Тецуро попытался вмешаться, переключить внимание управляющего на себя, неловко завалившись назад и потянув того за собой, но уже видел, как стремительно меняется атмосфера сна. Как, мигом трезвея и серьезнея, начинают озираться проекции, как отставляют в сторону выпивку и впиваются взглядами в Цукишиму и Ямагучи. Пора было сваливать.

Двери бара распахнулись, и на пороге вдруг возникли Кай и Хайба, старые друзья Тецуро, в полицейской форме.

— Полиция Токио! Всем оставаться на местах. Проверка документов.

Через несколько секунд в баре будто разразилась война или сцена из «От рассвета до заката» — в тесном помещении все лупили всех. Ямагучи сдернули со стойки, и Цукишима, пытаясь вытащить его, оглушенного, из-под взбесившихся трейдеров, упустил шанс скрыться в лабиринте за приготовленной для отхода дверью. Тецуро плюнул на свою личину и теперь сражался в рукопашной сразу с троими, чтобы пробиться ближе к барной стойке сквозь разъяренную толпу посетителей. Кай даже пальнул в воздух для острастки, но в такой тесноте пистолеты были бесполезны, зато он сумел перетянуть внимание части проекций на себя. 

«Via, via, vieni via di qui, niente piu' ti lega a questi luoghi», — зазвучало откуда-то фоном, пробилось сквозь шум и гам драки, звон бьющейся посуды и треск ломаемой мебели, и Тецуро подумал, что Паоло Конте еще никогда не был настолько прав. 

Ямагучи пришел в себя, и они с Цукишимой вместе пробивали себе дорогу к заветной двери за барной стойкой. В зале появились еще полицейские — Яку, Ямамото и даже Савамура. Это уже походило на облаву времен сухого закона. Несмотря на крайне неподходящий момент, Тецуро чуть не заржал, представив себя контрабасистом из «Некоторые любят погорячее». Он отпихнул повисшего на нем всем телом Минамото; надо было поскорее добраться до своей «блондинки». Толкнув Ямагучи прямо через барную стойку к спасительной двери, Цукишима с размаху врезал кому-то из проекций подвернувшейся бутылкой, другому нападавшему двинул локтем в горло и получил бы увесистым кулаком по лицу, если бы его не заслонил от этого кулака Лев. С другой стороны подскочил Ямамото, и Цукишима улучил необходимую секунду, чтобы тоже нырнуть за стойку. Ямагучи ждал его там, у входа в лабиринт. Тецуро не успевал. 

«Non perderti per niente al mondo… via, via, non perderti per niente al mondo…» 

В этот момент Цукишима, перегнувшись через стойку, выдернул пистолет из-за пояса Льва и начал палить по проекциям, преграждавшим Тецуро путь. Это решило проблему: через несколько секунд они уже бежали по подземному лабиринту к выходу, а хрипловатый мужской голос пел им вслед: «It's wonderful, it's wonderful, it's wonderful, good luck, my baby…» 

*** 

— Черт, Цукки, я думал, ты решил меня пристрелить! 

Они выскочили из такси, в котором Энношита повез все еще спящего Минамото домой: добравшись на место, тот проснется с уверенностью, что просто задремал по дороге и видел очень яркий и необычный сон. Пройдя пару кварталов пешком, они нашли на парковке машину Ямагучи и поехали в офис. 

— Я сделал бы это только в крайнем случае. 

— Но сделал бы? Убил бы меня? А чтобы спасти Ямагучи, полез в самую гущу! 

— Куроо-сан, ничего личного, — с деревянным лицом заметил Кей. Наблюдать за реакцией Куроо было ужасно весело. — Ямагучи был архитектором — потеряй мы его, сон разрушился бы в минуту, и тогда мне бы точно пришлось вас пристрелить. Да и себя заодно. 

Куроо вскинул бровь, ухмыльнулся и развалился на заднем сидении так, чтобы вплотную прижиматься ногой к ноге Кея. 

 

Кей забрал из принтера распечатки с отчетом и положил на стол шефу. Минимум двенадцать лучших сделок «Денцу Секьюритиз» прямо-таки кричали своими суммами об инсайдере. Кроме того, акций ни одной из перечисленных компаний не было среди официально рекомендованных трейдерам. 

— Думаешь, Агентству будет достаточно этого списка и копии биржевого листка Хиямы? — задумчиво спросил Савамура, просматривая бумаги. 

— Может быть и нет. Но им нужны реальные документы, а извлекать их из снов объектов мы еще не научились, — пожал плечами Кей. — В любом случае, у них есть твердые основания устроить проверку. 

— То есть мы сделали все, что могли? 

— И даже чуть больше. — Кей достал из кармана визитку и положил поверх распечаток. — Вчера после погружения мы с Куроо-саном попытались припомнить всех, кто старался выставить виновной именно Хияму. Хияма во сне говорила, что и сама уже почти поверила, что выдумала этот листок. Даже ее адвокат убеждал ее в этом. Это его визитка, Асари Казуо. 

Мы покопались в сети, сделали сегодня несколько звонков и выяснили, что этого адвоката ей рекомендовали юристы «Денцу Секьюритиз», потому что он работает в одном из их социально ориентированных филиалов. Но параллельно этот же филиал обслуживает аудиторскую контору, которая проводила аудит, в частности, «Такеда Фармасьютикалс» ровно тогда, когда их препарат проходил одобрение в Министерстве здравоохранения… 

— Многовато совпадений… 

— Мы тоже так решили. 

— Так инсайдерская информация поступала от Асари… А кому? Кто в «Денцу» передавал эти данные брокерам? 

Кей переступил с ноги на ногу и сцепил руки перед собой, украдкой глянув на часы. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы мы это тоже выяснили, Савамура-сан? Мы, конечно, можем установить слежку за Асари, и он очень скоро приведет нас к кому-нибудь из «Денцу» — вполне возможно, к тому же Минамото... но, думаю, Агентству лучше сделать это своими силами — для отчетности. 

— Согласен, — задумчиво сказал Савамура. — Отличная работа, Цукишима. 

— Спасибо, Савамура-сан. 

— А, кстати, где сам Куроо? Маячил здесь каждый день, а на поклон не вышел? 

— Кажется, он упоминал, что планирует сегодня поехать к родным. Сказал, чтобы вы перевели ему гонорар на счет. 

— Что, неужели не будет выкручивать мне руки и торговаться за каждую йену? — хищно улыбнулся Савамура. 

— Может, он считает, что работа оказалась слишком легкой… Или уже получил то, что хотел, — с независимым видом пожал плечами Кей. 

Савамура снова нахмурился, и Кей подумал, что тот, наверняка устроит сегодня ревизию всех банковских счетов Карасуно. 

 

— Куда поедешь теперь? — Кей с замиранием сердца смотрел в спину Куроо, который застыл у шкафа, словно никак не мог решить, что надеть. 

— Не поеду, а поедем. — Не оглядываясь, тот пожал плечами и вдруг вытащил на кровать целый ворох костюмов — и своих, и Кея. 

— Куда это? 

— В Лондон. Должен же я показать тебе свои любимые города? Поверь, реальность может быть гораздо ярче и невероятнее снов. 

— Почему ты решил, что я в это не верю? 

— Вот и прекрасно, — легкомысленно откликнулся Куроо. — Но ты же не рассчитываешь, что она настолько невероятна, что я и чемодан за тебя паковать буду? Я уже купил билеты, а теперь будь добр, собирайся! 

— А не связана ли эта многообещающая поездка с тем, что через неделю Сотбис выставляет современных азиатских художников? 

— Ммм? Правда? Что ж, будет повод заглянуть на огонек. — Куроо отвлекся от своих галстуков и, улыбаясь, подошел ближе. — Познакомлю тебя кое с кем из своих друзей. Уверен, вы с Акааши поладите. 

На языке вертелся еще один вопрос: 

— Почему твои проекции так странно себя вели в последнем погружении? Я же для них чужак, они должны были охранять твое подсознание от моего вторжения. А они не проявляли агрессии ко мне. Скорее… скорее было похоже, что они хотят меня защитить. 

Куроо надолго замолчал, глядя в окно и покусывая губы, будто что-то обдумывал или сдерживал усмешку. 

— Ты порой можешь быть редким тупицей, детка. 

Кей все никак не мог отвести взгляда от его лица. Просто стоял и смотрел, чувствуя, как от шквала мыслей сердце начинает раскачиваться тяжелым храмовым колоколом. За мгновение до того, как щеки облило жаром, он отвернулся, пряча улыбку.


End file.
